


first time with ash

by orphan_account



Series: 5sos smuts [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: F/M, First Times, Smut, not fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>your first time having sex at all. you have been dating ashton for around a year and he has been patient with you but you are finally ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time with ash

**Author's Note:**

> smut about you and ash. not edited oops.

YOUR POV

You and Ashton have been dating for a year. You aren't sexually active at all. No blowjobs, no eating out. None of that. The most that has happened is shirtless making out. Although you're a virgin, he's had so much experience before you. 

"Hey baby." Ashton calls out as he shuts the door, coming home from uni. 

"Hey babe." You said eagerly. Today was the day. You can feel it. Your bras and panties are matching and you're finally ready to let him do things to you that no one has ever done. You jump up and run to meet him at the door. 

"How was your day?" He asked, leaning down to kiss you on the forehead. 

"Great," you say leaning up and kissing him, deepening the kiss. You slip your tongue into his mouth and jump into his arms. His lips spread into a smile as he picks you up. He breaks the kiss and looks at you, your foreheads touching. 

"What is all this for?" He asks, his doofish grin spreading across his face. 

"I'm ready Ashton. I want to do it." You tell him. 

"Oh well then there's no need to stop." He smirks, connecting your lips to his again. 

You giggle and lean into him as he carries you up the stairs. He turns as you readjust yourself and a pool forms in your red panties when Ashton's bulge rubs against you. 

He plops you on the bed and pulls off his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest. You sit yourself up and pull off your tank top, revealing your lacy red push up bra. 

"Oh my god you're perfect." He mutters before kissing down your neck and onto your chest. He stops and sucks on the skin right below your collar bone. 

"Ashton I can't take it anymore please I just want you." You pant, the pool in your underwear growing as he starts to grind his hips against you. 

"Patience baby, I want this to be special for you." He tells you, continuing to grind on you. 

"But babeeeee," you whine. 

"Okay, okay." He laughs, pulling down your underwear to reveal the wetness on your folds. 

"Baby, is this all for me?" He asks. 

You nod and bite down your lip to prevent exploding. He leans over you and reaches to get a condom. He rips the package and puts the condom on. 

"Are you ready baby?" He asks, making sure you're all right. 

"Yes Ashton, please just get inside me." You beg. 

"Okay, it's going to hurt. If it gets to be too much just tell me." He says. You nod and brace yourself for the pain. 

He puts his cock in you and searing pain courses through you. Ashton goes slowly with his pumping in an attempt to ease the pain for you. 

"Are you okay baby?" He asks, seeing your clenched eyes and hearing your winces. 

You nod and let him continue. As he goes a little bit faster in attempts to get himself off the pain starts to wear away and you feel yourself enjoying the sex even more. Suddenly you're lusting over him like he's air and you can't breathe. You run your hands down his back and dig your finger nails into him as he starts going faster. 

"Oh my god baby," you moan as you and him start to reach his high. 

"Call me daddy." He grunts out as you get closer to the edge. 

"Oh my god DADDDYYYY" you scream out as both of you get to the finish line and both of you cum. You squirt all over him and the bed sheets as he cums in the condom. 

"I love you." He mutters, falling beside you and pulling the sheet over you two. 

"Love you too." You tell him, snuggling into his shoulder.


End file.
